Lo que no ves y espero que veas
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Después de un tiempo, Ash decide instalarse con un punto en la batalla de la Frontera en ciudad Celeste, con la idea de acercarse más a su mejor amiga, actual dueña de su corazón. Pero no contaba conque demorarse tanto haría que a la chica le costara ver que ahí estaba él para ella, para cualquier cosa que ella necesitara, aun si eso era vengarse de su ex.
1. Paso 1

_**Primera publicación: 10 de Septiembre 2015**_

 _ **Resubido: 15 de Agosto 2018**_

 _ **Palabras: 3083**_

" _Soy ese ángel de la guarda que cuida de ti en cualquier momento y lugar"_

 **Lo Que No Ves**

 **I**

" **Paso 1:** Asegurarle que Siempre la Protegerás"

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

La claridad de la luna no era suficiente para iluminar aunque sea mínimamente aquella oscura habitación donde el habitante dormía con la cabeza oculta bajo la almohada. Había tenido una jornada sumamente ocupada como representante del Símbolo de la Determinación en La Batalla de la Frontera de Kanto. Le gustaba, pero a veces sentía que Scott confiaba demasiado en él y el trabajo lo colapsaba. Odiaba permanecer quieto en un solo lugar pero se había comprometido y debía hacerse responsables de sus palabras.

Un destello proveniente de la mesa de luz acompañada de una suave vibración, si logró iluminar la habitación. El rostro del dueño del móvil aparecía en la imagen que brillaba en la pantalla del celular junto a una chica de cabellos pelirrojos, ambos con muecas chistosas.

Por más cansado que se encontraba sacó el brazo izquierdo de la sábana para tomar el teléfono.

—¿Quién molesta a estas horas? —gruñó saliendo de su cómoda posición para ver la imagen en el celular, ésta lo hizo sentarse de golpe en la cama y mover el dedo pulgar por la pantalla para responder— ¡Misty! —un suspiro y un evidente llanto lo hizo poner de pie— ¿Estás llorando? ¿Tú? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

«Pues… yo… Gary estaba con…»

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó yendo hacia su closet, sostuvo el celular entre su cara y el hombro para poder sacar un abrigo largo— ¡Voy por ti en este momento! —cortó la llamada y se prendió los botones de forma apresurada— ¡Pikachu! —lo llamó, el roedor eléctrico abrió un poco los ojos para mirarlo con molestia— Voy saliendo, voy y vuelvo.

Y tras aquellas palabras, tomó las llaves de su vehículo y salió de la casa colocándose los zapatos.

—Nah, si yo sabía que este día llegaría —exclamó poniendo el auto en marcha—. Y no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad —con una sonrisa salió del garaje con dirección al hotel de ciudad Celeste. Cuando llegó estacionó y bajó a buscarla, no tardó mucho en hallarla. Su mejor amiga, la chica que por muchos años vio solamente como eso y que ahora, ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos estaba sentada en la plaza frente al hotel, luciendo un bonito vestido de gala color verde y un chal negro, tenía la mirada en la nada y el delineador de ojos un tanto corrido— ¿Misty? —la llamó, ésta levantó rápidamente la mirada y corrió hacia él.

—¡No era yo! —exclamó al abrazarlo— No era yo la elegida —ante aquel sollozo, Ash colocó la mano derecha en la nuca de la chica para consolarla, aunque no podía evitar sonreír por la situación en que ponía a Misty una vez más, un paso más cerca de él.

—Te lo dije —le recordé un tanto indignado—, Gary está en la edad en el que el Profesor Oak lo quiere casado, con hijos y cuidando el laboratorio —bajó la mano derecha hacia la espalda y la abrazó con ambos brazos por la cintura— Solo está entreteniéndose antes de que le echen el lazo en el cuello…

—Pensé que yo… —pero no pudo seguir hablando. Ash se separó de ella y lo miró con una sonrisa— ¿Ash?

—Vamos —le tomó la mano y se la llevó con ella—, hace frio y es hora de dormir —le enseñó su celular— ¿Ves la hora? —protestó fingiéndose molesto por haber sido despertado a las tres de la madrugada.

—¡Tú me dijiste claramente "Llámame a cualquier hora que me necesites"! —declaró la chica limpiándose el rostro con el revés de su mano libre— ¡Eso hice!

Ash la miró una vez más al abrirle la puerta del acompañante de su automóvil.

—¡E hiciste bien! —afirmó— Hiciste bien.

—Por cierto Ash —dijo antes de que éste cerrada la puerta. Ash la miró como dándole a entender que podía seguir hablando—, ¿saliste muy apurado, verdad?

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —aunque no necesitó respuesta, se encontró de pronto mirándose a él mismo, no solo tenía la chaqueta mal abotonada, sino que llevaba en los pies, zapatos distintos— ¡No te atrevas a decirme nada! —le prohibió cerrándole la puerta y corriendo abrió la suya para subir al vehículo.

—Supongo que el que te llame a esta hora y llorando no te da tiempo a combinar ropa, ¿Verdad? —preguntó con algo de vergüenza acomodándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Supones bien —respondió el As de Frontera acomodándose el cinturón para echar a andar el auto—, me llevé un buen susto pero al menos estás bien —extendió su brazo hacia ella, y colocó dos de sus dedos en la frente femenina para tirarla hacia atrás en el asiento— Descansa mientras tanto.

—Estoy bien —exclamó pero una vez más fue lanzada hacia atrás por el moreno.

—¡Hazme caso! —ante el reto se quedó en silencio y se acomodó en el asiento— Gracias.

No anduvieron mucho, quizás unos cinco minutos como máximo y la líder de la ciudad estaba completamente dormida, cuando Ash estacionó el auto en el garaje de su casa. El moreno sonrió con negación y la despertó para que descendiera del auto. Suspirando y dando un gran bostezo, la chica bajó para ingresar a la casa.

—¿Voy a dormir aquí? —preguntó cuándo entró a la casa.

—¿Quieres que te lleve al gimnasio a esta hora y tus hermanas te llenen de preguntas? —respondió dejando las llaves colgadas y con una ceja alta.

—Sí, tienes razón, olvídalo —exclamó dejándose caer en el sillón del living— ¡Quiero un café de esos espumosos que haces tú! —le pidió a Ash juntando sus manos frente a ella, como si actuar así de linda causara algún efecto en el moreno. Aunque, curiosamente, el esperado.

—Bien, te lo haré —protestó e ingresó a la cocina—Pero, ¿de dónde sacaste esa cara tan chistosa que hiciste? —le preguntó, porque realmente si no tuviera algo de autocontrol esa cara le haría reír. Se veía -sin dudas- demasiado cómica tratando de ser tierna. No iba con su personalidad.

—Todas las chicas que te siguen consiguen de ti lo que quieren haciéndote esas caritas —protestó quitándose el chat y lanzándose hacia atrás cruzándose de brazos—, eres muy fácil Ash. Así nunca vas a encontrar una buena mujer.

—Mira quien lo dice —comentó mientras batía, prohibiéndole a la pelirroja escuchar sus reglamos. Dejó las dos tazas con el batido e ingresó a su habitación para volver con una camisa y un pantalón— Toma, ve a cambiarte para que puedas dormir después del café.

—De acuerdo —tomó ambas piezas e ingresó al baño a cambiarse. Se encontró horrible cuando se vio al espejo y podía notar su maquillaje corrido. Todo el tiempo que había perdido en arreglarse y no había valido la pena. Con una mueca se quitó el vestido para cambiarlo por la camisa y el pantalón de buzo que Ash le había pasado. Se lavó la cara con abundante agua y se soltó el pelo antes de salir una vez más a la sala.

—Tu café —indicó Ash la mesa mientras se sentaba en el sillón de un cuerpo— Te lo tomas mientras me explicas que fue lo que sucedió.

—Está bien —bufó. Lo que menos quería era recordar lo que vio, pero era necesario para que Ash la ayudara. Se sentó en el sillón con las piernas dobladas como indio y tomó el café con ambas manos. Aspiró el olor del mismo con una sonrisa— Huele tan bien.

—Lo sé —respondió Ash moviendo la mano para que ya no demorara—, lo preparé yo. Así que, cuenta.

—Bueno, tú sabes, hace un par de meses —bajó la taza para empezar a jugar con sus dedos—, Gary comenzó a visitarme en el gimnasio. Yo lo conocía, sabía que estaba buscando diversión y no se la iba a dar…

—Hasta que se la diste —la interrumpió con una mueca de fastidio de sus labios, pero bajó la mirada y movió su mano derecha en círculos para que continuara.

—Entonces —se volvió a acomodar tomando la taza una vez más para apoyarse contra el respaldo del sillón—, insistió e insistió hasta que consiguió mi sí.

—Un sí muy fácil —volvió a interrumpirla.

—¿Me dejas continuar? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo, Ash corrió su mirada bebiendo un poco del café.

—Adelante.

—Me dijo que para demostrarme que iba enserio conmigo, cuando cumpliéramos más de seis meses pues… —hizo una mueca— iba a presentarme en sociedad como la "elegida" —sostuvo la taza con la mano derecha para hacer las comillas con la izquierda.

—¿Eso pasó ahora? —preguntó Ash señalando hacia atrás. Estaba confundido de los resultados de esto.

—Pues, me invitó y cuando me dio la fecha —tomó aire antes de continuar—, le dije que ese día tenía una competencia muy importante en el gimnasio y no podía suspenderla. Peleamos —hizo un silencio por lo cual Ash la observó detenidamente esperando descifrar lo que sucedió en el rostro de su amiga.

—¿Y cómo terminaste en la fiesta? ¿Qué pasó ahí? —cuestionó. Realmente empezó a imaginarse algo que cuando Misty empezó a hablar, sus ojos fueron agrandándose de la sorpresa.

—Terminé antes de lo previsto, así que me dije que iba a darle una sorpresa, pero yo fui la sorprendida. Al llegar a la fiesta, Gary estaba con una chica que sonreía junto a él. Cuando le preguntaron quién era, si acaso era la elegida el respondió: "Si no me cambia por una batalla, seguramente será la elegida."

—¡Que desgraciado! —el ruido que hizo Ash hizo que la pelirroja saliera de sus pensamientos para mirarlo, éste había chocado de sus puños de la ira, y su mirada no demostraba estar muy contento que digamos— ¿El burro hablando de orejas? ¡Cuando seguramente si le sale una investigación serás tú la abandonada!

—Seguramente —acotó Misty. El silencio gobernó el departamento por un par de segundos hasta que volvió a hablar—. Igualmente fui y me planté frente a él y —le enseñó la mano derecha a Ash— le di una buena cachetada para reacomodarle las ideas.

—¿Y? —preguntó emocionado. Ahora si se había puesto buena la cosa— ¿Qué hizo? ¿Te lloró?

—No —negó con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados—, se fue. Me dejo sola. Y estuvo en la recepción con la tipeja hasta que se fueron juntos —aspiró profundamente—. Estaba muy enojada, quería llorar, matarlo, triturarlo y dárselo de comer a mis Pokémon pero también me sentía boba ¿Por qué me deje convencer por él si sabía cómo era? Yo…

Al ver las inminentes lágrimas que derramaría su amiga mientras dejaba la taza, Ash se puso de pie rápidamente.

—¡Al menos me llamaste, yo siempre te voy a cuidar y estarás segura conmigo! —le sonrió cuando ella lo miró y le extendió la mano— Ven vamos a dormir. Te dejaré mi cama, yo dormiré aquí en el sillón.

—¡Pero mañana trabajas! —exclamó Misty negándose a quitarle la cama a Ash.

—¿Y qué tiene? El cuarto de visitas es mi bodega momentánea —le indicó mostrándole la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Y si dormimos juntos? —le propuso la pelirroja aplaudiendo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó espantado el As de Frontera ante semejante proposición.

—¡Eres mi mejor amigo! —exclamó poniéndose de pie— ¡Tú lo dijiste, me cuidarás!

«Pero no sé si podré cuídate de mí» pensó apretando los dientes. Pero… ¿Cómo decirle que no después de lo que había vivido por culpa de Gary?

—De acuerdo —accedió— Durmamos juntos.

—¡Si! —festejó la chica.

Obviamente minutos después, Ash estaba odiándola con toda su alma, ¿era necesario que pusiera la cabeza en el hombro de éste? ¿Era necesario que lo abrazara?

—Mujer malvada —gruñó Ash a verla dormir plácidamente— ¿te olvidas que por más mejor amigo que sea, soy un hombre? Eres mala…

Aunque Ash peleaba con sus pensamientos impuros, su amiga dormida le dio el antídoto perfecto para que la libido y la lujuria de Ash se calmaran.

—Gary —susurró dormida. El nombre de su eterno rival hizo que Ash sin dudas se enfriara. No tenía nada contra a Gary, incluso llegó a considerarlo uno de sus mejores amigos, pero en el momento que puso sus ojos sobre Misty, había cruzado la barrera que los amigos no deberían cruzar. Fijarse en la chica del otro.

—Como sea —dijo cerrando los ojos—, que las ocho de la mañana llegaran pronto —se quedó dormido casi instantáneamente. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos el sol se colaba por la cortina azul de su habitación. Tomó su celular para ver la hora.

«8:15»

—¡Rayos! —protestó saliendo de la cama, cuando se levantó volteó hacia la cama para ver si no había despertado a la pelirroja pero no la encontró, ni siquiera el roedor eléctrico estaba ahí— ¿Acaso no estará? —tras colocarse las pantuflas en los pies salió hacia la cocina de su casa, y el panorama era tal cual se lo imaginó. Misty estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

—¡No me veas mal! —protestó la chica quien lucía una blusa celeste y un short negro— Me levanté a las siete, fui al gimnasio y de regreso, pasé a comprar en la pastelería unas tartas de fresas.

—Ah… —susurró mirando a su Pokémon que disfrutaba de unos bloques de alimentos— ya veo.

—Es lo bueno de que casualmente te hayan asignado a Ciudad Celeste, puedo ir de tu casa a la mía en media hora —comentó la chica. Ante aquello Ash simplemente sonrió. No era "casualmente" la palabra adecuada, después de todo, él convenció a Noland de cambiarse a Ciudad Verde para el poder levantar su Frente en el mismo lugar donde estaba la Fábrica de Batalla.

—Voy a darme una ducha y vengo a desayunar —le informó el moreno antes de retirarse.

—Bueno, en cuanto regrese, quiero hablar contigo —la mirada seria de la pelirroja no dejó de incomodarle mientras se bañaba ¿Le faltaba contar algo? ¡Odiaba pensar e imaginar situaciones!

Salió vistiendo su ropa de trabajo, guantes azules con el elástico celeste. Una chaqueta sin mangas celestes con detalles en amarillo sobre una camisa azul y un pantalón negro. La gorra roja que llevaría sobre sus cabellos oscuros fue colgada en el respaldo de su silla.

—Bien, ya estoy aquí, habla —le dijo tomando asiento. Misty le dejó una taza de café antes de sentarse frente a él.

—Bueno, la verdad es que yo quiero —miró la taza de café por un par de segundos antes de levantar su mirada verdeazulada hacia su amigo— Vengarme de Gary.

—¿Qué quieres qué? —Ash agradeció no haber empezado a comer o a tomar su café porque hubiera terminado atorado. ¿Qué quería vengarse? ¿Misty?

— Quiero que sufra por haberme traicionado de esta manera —exclamó con la mirada tan fría que Ash sintió escalofríos.

—Siento que esto de que te vengues de Gary es como un deja vu —comentó Ash un tanto pensante.

—Eso es otra historia —protestó golpeando la mesa— ¡Préstame atención!

—¡Cuidado que aún no termino de pagarla! —exclamó el entrenador pasando su mano derecha sobre la madera negra de la mesa— Ya dime, ¿y qué quieres hacer?

—He estado viendo un par de series que me dieron ideas —comentó dándole un sorbo al café—, en ellas las protagonistas se veían traicionadas por su amor, y contaban con la ayuda de un amigo o de un conocido para vengarse —Ash inclinó la cabeza un poco, ¿eso le estaba dando a entender que tendría que ayudarla?

—Ya… —el alargue de la «a» le indicó a Misty que podía seguir.

—Entonces, la protagonista ayudada hace que el traicionero vuelva a ella muerto de amor y arrepentimiento —exclamó con el puño derecho cerrado frente a ella, imaginándose a Gary a sus pies pidiéndole perdón—. Y cuando llegue ese momento, rechazarlo y verlo sufrir por estúpido.

—¿Y qué pasa con el que la ayuda a hacer todo eso? —preguntó curioso.

—Pues pasan un par de cosas, y termina enamorado de la protagonista —comentó como si no fuera la gran cosa—, terminan juntos incluso.

—¡Me gusta ese final! —exclamó Ash con un chasquido de sus dedos.

—¡Ash no seas así! —gruñó la chica señalándolo— ¿Qué pensará Serena si te escucha hablarme de esta forma?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Serena? —Ash alzó la ceja derecha sumamente confundido, ¿Por qué Misty mencionaba a Serena?

—¡Vamos Ash! —indicó la pelirroja guiñándole el ojo derecho— Yo sé que estás enamorado de alguien, y como ella es la más cercana a ti, aparte de quien te habla —se señaló—. Es fácil sumar uno más uno —se jactó airosa.

—Pero te está dando tres —dijo en voz baja mientras mordía un pedazo de tarta.

—Ay Ash —exclamó dando un aplauso que incomodó al Cerebro de Frontera, incluso más con esa sonrisa de la chica— ¿Qué te parece si tú me ayudas a vengarme y yo te doy consejos de cómo puedes hacer que Serena caiga a tus pies?

Ash simplemente llevó la palma a su rostro tratando de ignorar las palabras de su amiga. ¿Cómo tan…? ¡Y después él era el despistado que no entendía nada!

—Misty, no necesito tu ayuda con Serena —se negó rotundamente con los brazos en forma de X—. Si quisiera estar con Serena, con solo decirle Sí, ya estaría casado con hijos y mirando el atardecer juntos en una hamaca mientras comemos Poképuff —y tras terminar de decir eso, un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—¡Ash conmigo no tienes que comportarte de esa forma! —se bebió su café y le volvió a sonreír— ¡Este será nuestro trato! —le extendió su mano— ¿Me ayudarás?

El moreno vio la mano de Misty frente a su rostro. ¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía ganas de darle unos cuantos cabezazos a la pared por el coraje que le hacía pasar la líder de gimnasio, por otra parte, si la ayudaba y le demostraba que él podía ser lo que necesitaba realmente, podría ser realmente productivo. Podría quitarle esas estúpidas ideas de que Gary es su hombre ideal y de que Serena era la ideal para él y salir de la zona de amistad para entrar en la zona de amor. La chica tuvo que sacudir su mano frente al rostro de Ash para que éste vuelva en sí.

—Está bien Misty —se puso de pie y tomó la mano de ésta—, te ayudaré. Dejemos a Gary rogando por tu amor una vez más.


	2. Paso 2

_**Primera publicación: 10 de Octubre 2015**_

 _ **Resubido: 15 de Agosto 2018**_

 _ **Palabras: 3656**_

" _¿Por qué ser dos seres solitarios, incompletos si podemos acompañarnos y ser uno?"_

 **Lo Que No Ves**

 **II**

" **Paso 2** : Demuéstrale que no está sola"

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Ash estaba esa mañana trabajando en el Ring De Batallas, su punto de la Frontera. Se llamaba así por el poder y la fuerza que sus oponentes debían demostrar para poder conseguir el símbolo de la Determinación de su parte. Era un rudo oponente y en los tres meses que llevaba trabajando en el lugar, se había hecho una buena reputación.

Mientras practicaba con sus Pokémon de Hierba un par de ataques contra unos troncos, una joven de cabellos claros como la miel, se acercó al Cerebro de la batalla muy emocionada.

—¡Ash! —lo saludó, dándole un gran susto al mencionado, quien cayó de espaldas al suelo—. Cielos, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, Serena —dijo, bastante apenado, poniéndose de pie—, no he tenido una buena semana —se sacudió la ropa y colocó la mano derecha en la nuca. Su desconcentración tenía nombre y se preguntaba que estaría tramando. Luego de pedirle que lo ayudara a vengarse de Gary, desapareció diciéndole que volvería en cuanto tuviera un plan. Tan perdido estaba entre sus pensamientos que no vio a la chica agitar su mano delante de su rostro.

—¡Ash! —volvió a exclamar, ahí éste volvió a la tierra— Si no te conociera pensaría que estás enamorado —protestó la oriunda de Kalos con las manos en su cintura.

—¿Enamorado, yo? —y sin más, empezó a reírse descontroladamente— ¿Enamorado, yo? —miró a Sceptile que lo observaba confundido— ¿La escuchaste? —y siguió riéndose. Claro hasta que el humor que Serena reflejaba le cortó la risa— Ya, dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Pues, como Reina de Kalos, estoy haciendo una búsqueda de nuevos talentos en Kanto y —tomó de su bolsillo, un sobre—, me invitaron a participar de la organización de este baile donde estarán las más grandes personalidades de Kanto —Ash tomó la tarjeta y la observó—. El pase es para dos personas por si quieres ir con alguien —le respondió antes de que éste pudiera negarlo—, supongo que ahora que Misty está soltera…

—No creo que quiera ir… —soltó y de pronto, se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa de su amiga.

—¡Lo sabía! —la chica de ojos celestes lo miró acusante. Pero, luego se acercó a él de una forma muy cómplice— ¿Necesitas ayuda con ella?

Ash miró a Serena tratando de procesar el revuelo que tenía en la cabeza. Misty quería ayudarlo con Serena y ahora Serena quería ayudarlo con Misty. ¿ _Por qué mejor no se quedaban quietas las dos y lo dejaban en paz?_ Suspiró y guardó el sobre.

—Tengo que seguir entrenando, Serena —le dijo. Ella interpretó muy bien la indirecta.

—Ok, te dejo, nos vemos en el baile —respondió saliendo del lugar. Cuando estuvo fuera del alcance del Entrenador, lo miró con pena antes de alejarse— Supongo que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano Serena, no queda más que darle tu apoyo —cerró el puño con decisión.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Sonrió de lado al ver como la chica frente a él, quien se movía girando sobre sus pies en el hall de entrada del gimnasio Celeste. Agitó con el dedo índice izquierdo, la punta de su nariz antes de interrumpir la nube encantada de la líder local.

—¿Tomo eso como un sí voy? —le preguntó sonriendo. Ella se detuvo para mirarlo y luego observar el sobre anaranjado que tenía en su mano. Ya sabía de ese baile, se lo habían comentado e incluso por un par de días había estado invitada junto a la persona que más le interesaba encontrarse en el lugar: Él. Su presa. Su blanco. Gary Oak.

—Por supuesto que sí —afirmó volviendo a observar las letras de aquella tarjeta—, pero —Ash inclinó un poco la cabeza ante la confusión que reflejaba la pelirroja— ¿Cómo conseguiste el pase doble?

—Ah —dijo despreocupadamente llevando las manos enguantadas a la nuca—, me lo dio Serena.

—¿Qué? —el espanto en el rostro de Misty fue ideal para sacarle una fotografía y usarla como chantaje, pensó Ash. Dibujó una sonrisa tranquila preparándose para lo que venía— ¡Pero cómo vas a ir conmigo si esto te lo dio Serena! —realmente estaba enojada.

—Porque ella está como organizadora y no necesita entrada —respondió relajadamente con un movimiento de sus brazos que aún estaban a un lado de su cabeza—, así que me dijo que te invitara a ti.

—¿De verdad? Vaya —admiraba a Serena, ella si estuviera en su lugar, no dejaría a Ash a merced de otra chica—, ¿no es celosa?

La pregunta hizo que Ash cambiara de posición, a una pensante, corrió su mirada hacia la planta que adornaba la entrada del gimnasio y respondió.

—Ella es más de las celosas que se paralizan, no como otras que se ponen celosas y son capaz de golpearte —Misty pudo leer entre líneas el golpe indirecto que éste le había proporcionado pero no le importó. Iría a la fiesta y le demostraría a Gary Oak que ella no es alguien con quien jugar.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Hubiera preferido mil veces que no lo acompañara a su casa, hubiera preferido que la chica se quedara en el gimnasio entrenando, peleando o lo que fuera que hiciera ahí dentro y él simplemente tumbarse sobre el sillón a ver algo en la televisión, jugar uno que otro videojuego, tal vez o simplemente dormir. Pero no, ella ni bien se despidió, tomó su cartera y cerró el gimnasio colocando un cartel para acompañarlo.

No es que le gustaba estar solo y no disfrutaba ese sentimiento de compañía que tenía a su lado -le encantaba- pero no le encantaba para nada el sonido de las ollas, de platos y cubiertos que la chica tenía en su cocina.

¿Por qué tenía que experimentar en su cocina? ¿Acaso no tenía una grande y espaciosa en el gimnasio Pokémon?

Se hundió más en el sillón hasta que estaba muy cerca de caer. _¿Por qué no podía decirle que no? ¿Por qué tenía siempre que terminar asintiendo con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro?_

En esas ocasiones odiaba estar enamorado de ella. Y mucho.

Luego de un par de sonidos más que le obligaron a cerrar los ojos, apareció en el comedor con dos platos y dos juegos de cubiertos en el bolsillo del delantal.

Ash se levantó con miedo, encomendándose a todos los dioses Pokémon porque la comida pudiera pasar más allá de su boca. Cuando estuvo en la mesa se sorprendió.

—¿Omelette de arroz? —exclamó sorprendido al ver el omelette con unos hilos de Kétchup frente a él.

—Estuve toda la semana practicándolo —le informó sentándose frente a él para pasarle el tenedor y la cuchara—, por eso no he venido a molestarte.

Aquella confesión hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran ferozmente, pero bajó la mirada hacia el plato para probar. Cortó con la cuchara y con el tenedor se ayudó a levantarlo hacia su boca, saboreó. No había cascara de huevo, no había granos de arroz crudos. La miró sorprendido.

—Sabroso, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con una sonrisa tan cálida que Ash tuvo que ocuparse de comer y no de verla— Traté de buscar algo que pudiera hacer para agradecerte el apoyo que me diste cuando terminé con Gary y ahora que vas a ayudarme a aplastarlo —el golpe que produjeron sus puños al chocar hicieron que el cerebro de batalla la mirara de reojo. Esa mirada asesina de su mirar verde, agradecía no ser el destinatario de ella, pero sí de esa otra tierna y dulce que tenía mientras le entregaba su porción al roedor eléctrico que no tardó en llenar su plato de salsa. Ese era su Pokémon, comía Kétchup con omelette— Entonces le pedí la receta a Brock y bien, ahí la tienes —Ash la miró una vez más con una sonrisa, pero quedó estático al ver como la chica se acercaba a él con la mano extendida. _¿Qué rayos_? Se preguntó, pero rápidamente la respuesta fue clara—. Tenías un par de granos de arroz en la comisura del labio —explicó saboreándolos— ¡Mejor voy a comer antes de que se enfrié!

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

 _¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? ¿Una? ¿Dos?_

Ya había perdido la cuenta, pero todo en su casa tenía la presencia de la pelirroja. Ni hablar el desastre de la cocina que se demoraría más de un par de minutos en limpiar. Frunció el ceño al recordar la voz de la mayor de las hermanas sensacionales suplicando por la presencia de la menor en el gimnasio.

Le caía muy bien Daisy, pero en ese momento, no. Ahora tenía que limpiar todo ese desorden con lo cansado que estaba.

La luz de su habitación se prendió cuando pudo al fin descansar del día. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó el chaleco antes de tirarse sobre el suave colchón.

Al fin, paz, tranquilidad en ese día… parecía algo increíble pero cierto.

Solo movió el cubrecama y se tapó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido para desgracia de Ash, quien no solo había tenido varias batallas esos cinco días, sino que también había tenido que dividir las horas entre sus dos amigas.

Por un lado, Serena, quien había llegado con un par de formularios para que ingresara datos de algunas competidoras a las que quizás debería visitar para llevarlas a Kalos a participar. Aunque claro, no faltaban sus caras al ver los registros que tenía el joven en su Punto de Batalla. Todas eran entrenadoras muy bonitas. Ash sonrió de lado, era obvio que el rubor bajo las mejillas de la chica de ojos celestes era producto de la rabia contenida causada por los celos. Se imaginó a Misty en su lugar.

 _Ella ya hubiera roto la pantalla._

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó la chica volviéndolo a la realidad.

— En nada, nada, Serena, solo recordaba.

—¿Y te dijo que sí? —preguntó acercando su rostro al de él, como si se tratara de un secreto— ¿O quieres que vaya a persuadirla?

—Dijo que sí, así que mañana en la noche nos veremos.

Serena hizo una mueca ante la respuesta, pero sonrió. Si Ash era Feliz, ella también.

—De acuerdo, pero si necesitas ayuda —le pasó un par de papelitos—, puedes usar alguna de estas frases para conquistarla.

Una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla derecha. _¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él?_

Y por el otro lado, estaba Misty. Y descubrió algo muy importante que nadie le había advertido.

Nunca hay que ser honesto cuando una mujer se prueba un vestido. ¡ _Nunca! ¡Ni pensarlo_! Y menos cuando viene acompañado del « _¡Te juro que no me voy a enojar!»_

Misty llevaba más de veinte minutos sin hablarle por haberle dicho que ese vestido rojo que intentaba comprarse no dejaba nada a la imaginación y se veía vulgar. El único punto positivo era que no se lo compró y con eso ya era suficiente para que soportara esas miradas que le dedicaba simulando hiperrayo directo a su cabeza.

Cayó agotado al sillón de la décima novena tienda de vestidos que habían entrado, ésta tomó un par de vestidos e ingresó a probarse.

Todos y cada uno de ellos hicieron que Ash perdiera el aliento más de una vez _¿Acaso quería matarlo?_

—¿Por qué todos tan provocadores? —se dijo tirándose aire con la mano derecha esperando que saliera con el último. Y ese, era el vestido para esa noche— ¡Ese me gusta!

—¿Éste? —dijo ella no muy segura. El diseño era elegante y estilizaba muy bien la figura femenina sin necesidad de ser provocativo.

—Ese —volvió a insistir él—, no necesitas provocarlo con tu cuerpo o vestido —le dijo moviendo sus brazos en señal de X—, tienes que provocarlo con tu esencia y porte. Y con ese vestido vas a sorprender a más de uno —le guiñó el ojo para darle confianza— ¡Confía en mí! Seré la envidia del baile.

Misty sonrió apenada creyendo que su amigo exageraba, sonrió de lado tomando la falda azul que dejaba al descubierto un poco de su pierna izquierda. Le gustaba y se sentía segura con él.

—Gracias Ash —dijo con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

—De nada.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

El plan de venganza de Misty había iniciado y Ash ya no podía echar marcha atrás. No podía dejarla en esto sola, no podía dejarla sola. No otra vez. No quería que recordara esos años de su niñez donde tras el viaje que habían compartido estuvo sola en el gimnasio Pokémon. Quería que supiera que él iba a estar siempre con ella, ahí, al pie del cañón sin dudar.

A su lado, la chica cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Como diría Dawn en un momento así —le susurró Ash a Misty con una sonrisa— ¡No te preocupes! Todo estará bien —terminó de hablar empuñando su mano derecha frente a ella.

Aquella frase acompañada del gesto hizo que Misty riera y soltara los nervios. Iba a ser una excelente noche.

Cuando entraron tomados del brazo, no pudieron evitar las miradas sobre ellos. La gente los reconocía, era imposible no hacerlo y la pelirroja estaba perdiendo, con cada paso que daba, la seguridad con la que había ingresado, Ash lo sentía a medida que las uñas de ésta se iban clavando en su brazo.

—Tranquila —le susurró y en eso divisó a Serena en el lugar. Ella iba de aquí para allá elegante en su vestido rosado oscuro entallado en la cintura donde nacía una falda bastante abultada pasando sus rodillas. El escote del mismo era un strapples en forma de corazón. Sonrió para luego mirar a su compañera.

Deseaba que un tanto de esa seguridad de la Reina de Kalos pudiera transportarse a Misty; y en eso se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

—Misty —ésta tardó en mirarlo ya que se encontraba buscando a Gary con la mirada—, ves cómo está actuando Serena —al señalarla, ésta la encontró— Con gracia, suelta, sonrisa en boca y gestos gentiles.

—Es todo lo contrario a mí —refutó con una mueca de sus labios—. Supongo que esas cosas rosas te gustan de ella, ¿no?

Y ahí estaba otra vez con lo mismo. Suspiró.

—Me refería a que trates de pensar que estás en un lugar donde todas estas personas quieren verte derrotada, humillada y avergonzada, ¿lo vas a permitir?

—¡Claro que no! —le dijo con firmeza.

—Bien, entonces es hora de empezar.

Un hombre se acercó para tomar el abrigo blanco que traía Misty y el show comenzó. El elegante vestido azul marino que lucía la joven tenía un escote cruzado brillante que se entrelazaba en su nuca, mientras la falda nacía en la cintura para terminar sobre sus pies con un tajo izquierdo a media pierna. Su cabello iba atado en un rodete del cual a propósito se desprendían varias mechas onduladas. Los zapatos de tacón eran del mismo azul brilloso de los detalles del vestido. Se sentía una ganadora, e iba a demostrarlo.

Recorrieron el lugar para saludar a varias personas que ahí asistían y conocían a Ash, él hizo el favor de presentarla con aquellas personas que no tenían el placer de conocerla, pero sí habían oído de ella.

Los minutos fueron pasando y tras comer uno que otro canapé, no tuvieron mejor idea que ir a barrer en la pista de baile, pues desde la primera canción hasta la última, opacaron al resto de los invitados.

Eran un gran par, y hacían gala de eso.

El tumulto era grande, así que también llamó la atención de un hombre vestido de traje que con su copa de champagne en mano se encaminó a la pista de baile para ver que era tan llamativo. La copa casi se le resbala de las manos al ver a Ash con Misty bailar, ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro, ambos sincronizados y con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios.

 _¿Qué era eso que sentía?_ Le dio un desagradable gusto amargo en la boca que ni el buche con lo que le quedaba de Champagne en la copa pudo apaciguar. No le gustaba verla con él, pero, _¿de qué se preocupaba_? Ellos habían terminado, ella había sido más amiga de Ash que novia suya…

Pero eso le molestaba incluso ese día.

Cuando la música se detuvo, ambos se detuvieron ganándose varios aplausos de los presentes.

—Estoy sedienta, voy por una copa —la pelirroja divisó a la joven de Kalos entre la gente y le hizo una seña con la mano, cuando se acercó a la pareja—. Hola Serena, te lo encargo —puso la mano de Ash que ella sostenía sobre la de Serena y se fue guiñándole el ojo a Ash.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó confundida Serena al ver la desesperación en el rostro del moreno— ¿Ash?

—Bailemos Serena —le dijo antes de que la gente a su alrededor empezara a hablar más de la cuenta.

La pelirroja buscaba con desesperación un camarero que le entregara algo de beber, cuando una copa de burbujeante champagne apareció frente a ella, cortándole el paso. Se espantó un poco, pero no tardó en cruzar sus ojos verdes con los del hombre que ofrecía la copa. Sonrió, estaba frente a su objetivo.

—Buenas noches, Misty —la saludó.

—Buenas noches, Gary —le respondió tomando la copa y bebiendo un sorbo para calmar la sequedad de su garganta.

—Tiempo sin vernos —comentó mirando hacia la ventana, donde el reflejo de la chica le daba una bonita vista de lo que sus ojos no alcanzaba. Ésta se giró sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Si —cruzó el brazo izquierdo para tomar su codo del derecho, moviendo sutilmente la copa de champagne—, desde ese día… Por cierto —fingió con gran interés buscar a la chica que lo acompañaba aquella noche—, ¿Liz no vino contigo esta vez?

—No —fue su respuesta antes de tomar otra copa para beber—, y veo que me reemplazaste fácilmente —dijo con un gesto señalando la pista de baile.

—Pensé que el que reemplazaba a la gente fácilmente eras tú —el gesto de las cejas de la pelirroja lo molestaron mucho—. Además, Ash no reemplaza a nadie, él siempre ha estado ahí que es diferente. Solo que tú me hiciste ver que él realmente era lo más importante para mí.

—Mientes —gruñó tratando de llevarla hacia el jardín por uno de los ventanales pero ella no se dejó. No. Ella no era una chica de esas que pueden tratar como se le da la gana. _¡No!_

—Suéltame —exclamó levantando la voz, varios presente se les quedaron viendo por un par de segundos.

—No puedes olvidarme tan fácil, tú eres la elegida para ser mi esposa, no puedes…

—¿Eres? —preguntó sonando sus labios de manera despectiva— ¿Te enseñaron a conjugar verbos, Gary? ¡Era, es el tiempo correcto! —rio realizando varios movimientos con su mano de manera irónica— Tu esposa, por favor…

—¡Si, tú! —le dijo, observando con el rabillo del ojo como Ash detenía su baile con Serena al verlos tan juntos— ¡Eres tú y voy a recuperarte!

Misty solo volvió a soltar una carcajada y lo dejó solo. Ash no tardó en llegar hasta él.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó indignado el Cerebro de batalla.

—¿No te aburres de recoger todo lo que yo boto? —aquella frase le hizo hervir la sangre al moreno— ¿De verdad estás con Misty? O solo lo haces para tener lo que yo tuve.

—Yo sé que no tuviste nada —respondió apretando y relajando sus puños paulatinamente para no golpearlo—. En todo caso, eres tú quien quiere lo que es mío, después de todo, ella es más mi amiga de lo que fue novia tuya, ¿Cuánto te duró el capricho? ¿Seis meses? Por suerte, pude recuperarla…

Y sin escuchar las palabras de Gary, salió tras su amiga.

—Gary —la voz de Serena tras él hizo que volteara a verla con cara de no querer tolerar ninguna estupidez más—, Ash no está jugando —apretó los labios observándolo como se alejaba antes de mirar al otro oriundo de pueblo Paleta—. Yo sé que está enamorado de Misty, que es verdad.

—Pero, tú —el investigador Pokémon no daba crédito a las palabras de Serena. Él sabía de los sentimientos de esa chica por Ash.

—Quiero ver a Ash feliz, así que por favor no interfieras —le suplicó.

Le afirmó con la cabeza para que lo dejara en paz, pero realmente no iba a hacerlo. No si Ash realmente la quería como le aseguraba Serena. Aún creía que ella era la mujer para tener al lado: Fuerte, brillante, audaz y líder de gimnasio. Era todo lo que el profesor Oak le había pedido como madre de sus bisnietos.

Ella lo había enfrentado con fuerza, con energía y no como las otras que lloraban a sus pies pidiéndole volver. Fue ahí que lo decidió.

 _Si la había enamorado una vez, ¿por qué no dos veces?_

Sonrió de soslayo y volvió a tomar otra copa de champagne.

Y eso iba a hacer.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Afuera de ese lugar, Ash encontró a Misty, se acercó a ella por la espalda temiendo encontrarla llorando, pero al girar una gran sonrisa brillaba en los labios de la muchacha.

—¡Lo hice! —soltó con un gesto de ambas manos— ¡Lo hice Ash! ¡Me enfrenté a Gary y me hizo sentir realmente genial!

—¿No te hizo algo, no te dijo nada? —el ver la preocupación en la mirada de su amigo hizo que la chica lo mirara con una sonrisa cálida antes de abrazarlo.

—Gracias Ash, gracias por darme el valor para poder enfrentarme a ese canalla —agradeció aferrándose a la espalda del moreno con ambas manos.

Él quedó paralizado por un par de segundos pero sonrió y correspondió el abrazo que había calmado sus ansias asesinas.

—¡No te preocupes Misty, sabes que conmigo nunca estás sola!


	3. paso 3

_**Primera publicación: 7 de Noviembre 2015**_

 _ **Resubido: 15 de Agosto 2018**_

 _ **Palabras: 2951**_

" _No permitiré que vuelvas a llorar por quien no se merece nada"_

 **Lo Que No Ves**

 **III**

" **Paso 3** : No dejes que se vuelva a equivocar"

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Ash observó a su "amiga" mientras tomaban café bastante malhumorado.

Había pasado ya tres semanas de aquella fiesta donde ambos le habían dado una lección a Gary, o eso había pensado hasta que Misty lo llamó contándole lo que había pasado esta última semana, causándole tal despiste que más de un símbolo se le había escapado de las manos. ¡ _Casi los había odiado a los dos!_

Gary había vuelvo al ruedo, era claro que no iba a quedarse quieto, pero ya la había perdido una vez, y Ash no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como volvía a embaucar a Misty. Claro, ella decía que no le había afectado las flores en el gimnasio del lunes, ni los chocolates del miércoles, ni hablar de las delicias dulces que llegaron el viernes junto con un brazalete de pequeños Staryus que lucía en su brazo.

Ash frunció el ceño y los labios, fastidiado. _¡¿Por qué la llevaba puesta?!_

La pelirroja notó la mirada sobre el brazalete así que lo cubrió con su mano libre.

—Ejem, Ash —dijo bajando la taza—, esto no significa nada. Digo, es muy bonita nomás… y…

—¡Mira es Gary! —exclamó de golpe Ash y Misty volteó a buscar rápidamente, notando luego que Ash la había engañado— ¿Ves?

—¡No es eso Ash! —afirmó, y miró la pulsera— No creas que por aceptar sus regalos voy a volver a él, claro que no. Es solo que ahora lo tengo comiendo de mi mano.

—Bueno eso era lo que querías, ¿no? —bebió del café mirando hacia el ventanal del local— Tener a Gary a tus pies… Felicitaciones. ¿Vas a volver con él, verdad? —Misty lo miró sorprendida, hasta él se encontró sorprendido de aquellas palabras escupidas con tanto veneno.

—¡Ash, no! —se puso de pie, un tanto indignada— ¡No voy a volver con él! Solo que ahora lo tengo donde quería, si —se volvió a sentar— Pero quiero jugar con él como él hizo conmigo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? —sentía como una bola de fuego burbujeaba como magma caliente en la boca de su estómago dejándole una sensación tan amarga en la boca que no podía contenerse— ¿Dejarlo plantado en el altar? ¿Eh?

—¿Puedes venir al gimnasio Celeste el lunes después de pasarte por el Ring de Batallas? —le preguntó mientras llamaba al mesero por la cuenta.

—¿Para qué?

—¿No estás que escupes fuego por la presencia de Gary? —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada y lo miró de arriba abajo— Gary va a ir el lunes en la noche al gimnasio. Quizás sea bueno que te vea ahí a ver si se le bajan los humos un poco, ¿te parece?

—Es que el lunes, Serena iba a pasar por el Ring de Batallas para…

—Ah ya —Misty se paró de su asiento interrumpiéndole mientras observaba el importe que debía pasar, buscó un billete y se lo entregó al mesero diciéndole que guardara el cambio.

—Misty…

—No te preocupes, Ash —dijo con una sonrisa que para nada parecía sentir—, supongo que iré a comer con Gary de todas formas —y sin siquiera despedirse salió de la cafetería.

—Pero… —se cruzó de brazos apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla—, ¿qué fue eso? —alzó la ceja derecha observando por el ventanal como la chica se iba peleando contra ella misma, no pudo evitar sonreír. Acaso, ¿eran celos? Era bueno, saber que no solo él se sentía así.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—¿Qué demonios te pasa tonta? —se decía Misty desesperada, mientras avanzaba por las calles de ciudad Celeste con dirección hacia su gimnasio— ¿Por qué actuaste así solo porque te dijo que iba a encontrarse con Serena? —se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se rascó con desesperación el cabello— ¡Concéntrate Misty! Tienes un objetivo y no podemos desviarnos de él… ¡Concéntrate!

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Ese lunes efectivamente Ash se había reunido con Serena en el Ring de Batalla, la Reina de Kalos había ido a llevarle una de sus últimas creaciones en platillos. Y claro, para Ash la comida era un asunto muy importante.

—¡Estos Poké Puff te quedaron excelentes! —exclamó mientras probaba uno de baya Oran con Pecha.

—En esta región hay tanta variedad de bayas como de frutas que no encuentras en Kalos así que estoy experimentando mucho y como verás, yo sola y mis Pokémon no damos abasto en comer tanto.

—¡Pero elegiste al hombre indicado para esta tarea! —respondió el moreno golpeándose el pecho con la mano derecha— Cuando se trata de comida, aquí me tienes.

Serena simplemente sonrió. Le encantaba que de alguna forma pudiera serle útil a Ash mientras vivía solo. Aunque no fuera como quería, al menos, tenía la seguridad que lo apoyaba y él le agradecía por ello.

La chica de cabellos claros suspiró de pronto, llamando la atención a Ash.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —la miró mientras saboreaba la cobertura de un Poké Puff amarillo de piña.

—Eh —nerviosa movió sus ojos celestes en distintas direcciones mientras agitaba la mano derecha con desesperación—, no Ash, no pasa nada —apretó los labios y luego escondió ambas manos detrás del vestido rosado que llevaba puesto— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Misty? ¿Ha habido algún avance?

—No menciones ese nombre —protestó Ash frunciendo los labios. Serena lo miró confundida, ¿qué se había perdido?— ¡Estoy muy enojado con ella!

Serena tomó asiento frente a Ash y le tomó la mano, éste la vio un tanto extrañado por ese contacto.

—¿Quieres contarme? —le sonrió— Ash, quiero saber si puedo ayudarte en lo que sea.

El Cerebro de frontera realizó una mueca con sus labios, ¿cómo pedirle ayuda a Serena sobre Misty si era consciente de los sentimientos de ésta por él? ¿Cómo podía ser tan mal amigo de hacerle eso?

—Ash —Serena movió la mano de Ash con la suya para regresarlo a la sala donde estaban—, no te preocupes por mí —éste vio como la sonrisa que Serena tenía en sus labios era genuina— Mientras tú seas feliz, yo también lo seré así que… —cerró los ojos, tomó aire y luego continuó— cuéntame.

—Es que Gary volvió al ataque con Misty, ahora está preocupado de ella y está tratando de reconquistarla y aunque la otra me diga que no, estoy seguro que si hace un mal movimiento, ahí caerá en sus redes de nuevo —soltó con rabia y enojo.

—Oh, ya veo —Serena se tapó la boca con la mano izquierda—, quizás Gary está así por lo que pasó en la fiesta.

—¿Eh?

—Luego de que te fuiste de la fiesta, creo que cometí una imprudencia con respecto a tus sentimientos Ash, yo lo siento —al ver como la chica bajaba la mirada Ash se incomodó ¿Qué habría dicho?

—¿Qué le dijiste a Gary? —preguntó poniéndose de pie.

—Le dije que no estabas jugando con Misty, que tú estabas enamorado de ella y…

 _¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!_

Ash empezó a mover las manos sin saber qué hacer. Si Gary sabía eso, era más que seguro que iba a poner todo de sí para quitarle a Misty, una vez más. No era que estuviera enamorado o no de ella, le bastaba que saber que Ash realmente la amaba para hacerla un objeto de su posición.

 _¡Maldición!_

—¿Ash? —observó una vez más a la oriunda de Kalos y le sonrió. Ella no tenía la culpa de ser como eran ellos. Apoyó la mano derecha en el hombro de la chica— ¿Eh?

—Tengo que hacer, ¿te encargo el cierre del Ring de Batallas?

Tras obtener un "Sí", Ash llamó a Pikachu y salió corriendo del lugar.

—Vamos Ash —alentó Serena guardando los Poké Puff que no probó—, yo sé que puedes.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Misty estaba en el hall del gimnasio cruzada de brazos con los ojos cerrados, no podía creer que Gary fuera tan… insistente.

Había llegado al lugar hace prácticamente una hora y la había seguido por todo el gimnasio luego de que Misty le regresara el brazalete que le había regalado. Era hermoso y le había gustado, pero Ash tenía razón en ese aspecto. Le bastó recordar la escena de Gary con Liz para no querer volver a ver al castaño nunca más en su vida.

—¡Gary, por favor! —le dijo con un movimiento de la mano derecha— Vete, no saldré a comer contigo, no iría contigo ni a la esquina.

Apretó los labios, ¿por qué actuaba así? ¡Tenía a Gary comiendo de su mano, lo tenía prácticamente arrastrado a sus pies y si quería podía pisarlo como a un horrible gusano, como deseaba! Pero no, estaba tan enojada que lo único que quería era que se fuera.

—Ah, ya sé —soltó Gary haciendo que ésta lo mirara—. Peleaste con Ash, ¿verdad? —sonrió al ver como ésta se incomodó— ¡Pero si es así! Mejor, ¿ves que no debiste dejarme por él? Anda —volvió a extender su mano hacia ella—. Vamos, salgamos a tomar algo y divirtámonos.

—A dónde dijo el conde —la voz que acompañó a los dos presentes, le siguió un golpe fuerte sobre la mano de Gary para que éste la bajara— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Ash! —dijo Misty sorprendida, por alguna extraña razón, su sensación de fastidio se fue en cuanto lo vio— Viniste…

—¡Por supuesto! —le dijo con una sonrisa y luego miró a Gary de forma seria— ¿Ya te vas?

—Volveré cuando no estés ocupada mi mística sirena… —le lanzó un beso con sus dedos, pero Ash enojado hizo como que lo intersectaba con su mano y se lo limpiaba en la ropa— Eres muy infantil, Ash… —y se fue del gimnasio.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir —Misty tomó a Pikachu entre sus brazos, un tanto apenada.

—Casi no vengo, pero no iba a dejarte a merced de ese idiota —respondió sin mirarla—. Prometí que no te dejaría sola.

—Gracias —afirmó con una sonrisa—, Gracias Ash. ¿Te quedas a comer?

—Claro —concedió, pero la miró señalándola—, pero solo si pedimos comida afuera.

—¡Que sean Pizzas! —sugirió, ante la cara de afirmación del moreno, se acercó al teléfono para pedir su comida.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Estaban los dos sentados al borde de la piscina del gimnasio con los pies en el agua, mientras comían de la pizza que había llegado minutos antes, prácticamente sin hablar solo observaban a los Pokémon jugar ante el reflejo de la luna que se colaba por el techo del lugar.

Luego de pensar un poco, Ash bebió de la segunda lata de cerveza que Misty le había dado y soltó algo que sorprendió a la chica.

—¿Me tienes un reto?

—Así es —moviendo la lata en su mano derecha, Ash empezó a explicarse—, tenemos a Gary donde queríamos, tratando de conseguir tu atención. ¿O no?

Misty dudó un poco y bebió un trago de su lata.

—Pues sí, está de rogón, pero está de nuevo —le informó.

—Entonces, vas a aceptarlo y cuando esté por pedirte que te cases con él, lo dejas —le pidió Ash haciendo que Misty le quitara la cerveza para corroborar que fuera esa bebida y no algo raro. ¿Qué estaba pensando Ash?— ¿A poco no te animas? ¿No querías vengarte de él? ¡Hacerlo pagar! —la señaló con ambas manos— ¡Te la estoy dando servida! —recuperó su lata y sonrió— ¡Que venga la venganza! —extendió la lata hacia la pelirroja tentándola a chocarla con la suya— ¡Anda!

—De acuerdo —dijo tomando su lata para chocarla con la de Ash— ¡Que venga la venganza!

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Al día siguiente, Ash Ketchum estaba en su puesto de trabajo con una enorme bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, odiándose con toda el alma por lo que le había dicho a Misty.

¡Tenía que rescatarla y va y se la sirve en bandeja! Por más venganza que sea, había servido a Misty en bandeja de plata.

 _Era un estúpido._

Solo esperaba que la chica pudiera y no cayera ante Gary otra vez. Aunque ese era su trabajo. No dejaría que Gary Oak tuviera a Misty, no está vez.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Misty había iniciado con su plan un día miércoles, se citó en la cafetería de la ciudad y le propuso darle una nueva oportunidad a su relación con la única condición que le permitiera -sin chistar- los sábados reunirse con Ash. Gary no parecía estar de acuerdo en ese punto, pero luego de pensarlo detenidamente, se lo concedió. Si era condescendiente con Misty seguramente iba a obtener más cosas ahora que en su anterior intento.

Así que, de lunes a viernes, Gary la visitaba, le llevaba regalos y la invitaba a comer, luego de las batallas. Conversaban, la pasaban bien, iban al cine y todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas… Tan sobre ruedas que cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya había pasado un mes desde que todo inició.

Ese sábado, Misty había llegado temprano a la casa de Ash y le hablaba de todos los lugares a los que había ido con Gary esa semana. Solo la miró de reojo un tanto molesto. La alegría y la emoción que Misty expresaba con sus gestos y palabra le era difícil de descifrar… _¿Sería porque el plan iba bien o la pelirroja había caído en las garras del investigador una vez más?_

Lo que sí había empezado a notar claramente, era cuanto le molestaba a su mejor amiga oír hablar de Serena, cada vez que le mencionaba algo sobre los Poké Puff o de alguna chica que ésta había reclutado para llevar a Kalos, automáticamente la mirada verdeazulada de la chica se tornaba de un azul tan raro que se asemejaba al mar antes de una tormenta. Aquello le daba risa y quizás un poco de esperanza de que, en algún momento, ella se diera cuenta que debía darle una segunda mirada. Una más detallada, donde comprendiera que nadie la iba a amar como él.

Estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos que no fue hasta que sintió el golpe en la cara producto de un cojín que reaccionó.

—¿Eh qué? —preguntó regresando a la sala de su casa— ¿Me decías?

—Que Gary me dijo que como ya cumplimos un mes desde que "volvimos" —comentó con el gesto de comillas en ambas manos—, y si duramos otro mes más, me dará una sorpresa que según él estoy esperando.

—¿Será? —preguntó Ash un tanto sorprendido.

—Yo creo que sí —afirmó Misty, tomando una papa frita—, se supone que cuando terminamos él iba a proponerme matrimonio.

El solo hecho de imaginarse a su mejor amiga siendo Misty Oak, un gran escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda.

—Gracias al cielo que eso no sucedió —pensó en voz alta ganándose una mirada curiosa de su amiga— ¿Qué?

—¿No me hubieras querido más si me casaba con Gary? —le preguntó haciéndole un puchero muy infantil, Ash se cruzó de brazos y levantó un poco la pierna izquierda en defensa, sabía lo que venía— ¿Eh?

—¡Aléjate, Misty! —le pidió, pero esa sonrisa siniestra de la líder de gimnasio le dio a entender que no se iba a detener y, en un segundo de descuido del Cerebro de Batallas, Misty empezó a picarlo para hacerle cosquillas— ¡No, ya!

—¿Acaso no ibas a seguir siendo mi amigo si me casaba con Gary? —siguió preguntando, pero esta vez entre dientes, un tanto molesta mientras hacia reír al pobre hombre que se retorcía en el sillón.

—Ya, para, para —le pidió hasta que pudo tomarle las manos y girarla para abrazarla por la espalda, rodeándola con sus propios brazos— ¿Crees que yo no seguiría siendo tu amigo porque tuvieras el mal tino de ser la esposa de Gary? —Misty no entendía muy bien porque su corazón empezó a acelerarse de sobremanera al escuchar la voz de Ash casi sobre su oído derecho—. Sabes que puedes equivocarte mucho, ser una gruñona de primera…

—¡Oye! —trató de liberarse, pero no pudo.

—Pero nunca te abandonaría —sonrió y la soltó—. Creo que tanto Tracey como yo estaríamos ahí, esperando que Gary se mande uno de sus numeritos, para caerle a golpes —Misty miró su sonrisa y se alejó un tanto de él para sentarse en frente— ¿Por qué te vas?

No supo que responder así que se quedó en silencio. Está bien que últimamente estaba compartiendo mucho con Ash, que prácticamente se pasaban todo el fin de semana encerrados en la casa de su mejor amigo, pero _¿por qué se sentía tan acelerada?_ Apoyó la mano en el pecho y se dio un par de suaves golpecitos en el centro de éste antes de hablar.

—Oye Ash —soltó.

—¿Dime?

—Quiero ponerle una trampa a Gary —aquello hizo que Ash se cruzara de brazos y se apoyara contra el sillón con la duda en su rostro.

—¿Trampa? —preguntó, por si no había escuchado bien.

—Sí, quiero ver si aunque diga que está conmigo al ciento por ciento, es así o no en realidad.

—Ya…

—El miércoles me citó en el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

—¿En tu casa?

—¡No! —Misty agitó su mano en negativa— En el gimnasio físico para humanos que hay en la ciudad —le informó.

Ash conocía ese lugar perfectamente. Más de una vez había tenido que asistir al sitio, producto de la intranquilidad con la que lo dejaba su compañera aquí presente, todos los fines de semana. Era bueno para gastar energías extras.

—Sí, creo que lo conozco —comentó— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahí?

—Bueno, quiero molestarlo un rato —la sonrisa de Misty volvió a pintarse en sus labios como si fuera una niña a punto de hacer travesuras— Y tú, mi querido amigo, me vas a ayudar en esto.


	4. Paso 4

_**Primera publicación: 10 de Diciembre 2015**_

 _ **Resubido: 15 de Agosto 2018**_

 _ **Palabras: 3428**_

" _A veces simplemente hay que esperar que el destino se deje de jugar"_

 **Lo Que No Ves**

 **IV**

" **Paso 4:** Ayúdala, aunque eso sea difícil"

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Ash miró hacia todos los lados varias veces antes de acercarse al casillero que le correspondía –al lado del de Gary Oak- se quitó la chaqueta larga que traía dejando ver sus piernas cubiertas por unas calzas negras con líneas rosadas de falda negra. Farfulló un par de maldiciones hacia su amiga y tras abrir la puerta, se ocultó ahí, tomando la larga peluca dorada que le había pasado para ponérsela.

¡Oh! Como la odiaba en ese momento.

 _«Vamos Ash, ponerte peluca y ropa femenina es tu costumbre de antaño. ¿Cómo no puedes hacerme ese favor ahora?»_

De solo recordar, le hervía la sangre. Dejó el bolso en el casillero y se puso a jugar con su celular moviendo el pie como tonta quinceañera a la espera del galán.

 _«Vas a pagarme por esto Misty, muy caro_ » Le envió a través de un mensaje, la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

 _«Yo invito las pizzas, la cerveza y el helado esta noche, ¿Es suficiente?»_ Ash frunció los labios, pensante.

 _«Tal vez… por ahora es el precio base.»_

Solo recibió de respuesta un emoji sacándole la lengua. Abrió una aplicación de internet y se puso a jugar al Pokémon Shuffle, mientras hacía tiempo hasta que llegara Gary.

Por suerte, era amigo del dueño del gimnasio, que tras decirle que era una broma para el joven por su pronta despedida de soltero ¡ _El dueño aceptó encantado!_

Ash se odió por dos cosas: Una por engañar a un amigo y dos por tener que imaginar la despedida de soltero del castaño.

Pasaron solo cinco minutos cuando la pelirroja le mandó un nuevo mensaje.

« _Gary va entrando»_

Bien, suspiró y cerró los ojos: era hora de actuar. Dejó caer un par de cosas a propósito de su bolso al suelo, varias cosas femeninas como un sostén, y un par de prendedores. Mientras fingía hablar por teléfono. El cambio de voz de Ash al actuar, ni el mismo se reconocía.

—¡Te juro que es verdad! —exclamó Ash con un tono histérico, trató de pensar en sus amigas y como ellas reaccionarían— ¡Me dijo que mis medidas son malas! O sea, soy copa D, ¡cómo me dice eso!

Gary escuchó la conversación un tanto confundido, pero al ver el sostén a sus pies, le daba la clara idea de que la chica tras la puerta no mentía en eso…

—Oh sí, es un desgraciado —finalizó con un suspiro— ¡Creo que tras terminar de matar las dos mil calorías que consumí por culpa del batido de chocolate y de la porción de Selva Negra que comí para calmar mi ira, me iré con el primero que me diga algo bonito para puro pasar delante de él y que vea la chica que se perdió el idiota! Mirar que cambiarme a ¡Mí! —enfatizó— Que soy la chica que todo el mundo quiere por ese palo insípido… Sí querida, ya ni vale la pena hacerme tanta mala sangre. Besitos, adiós…

Bajó su celular y esperó a ver si había reacción del otro lado.

—Disculpe… —la voz de Gary no se hizo esperar— pero se le cayó esto —le indicó pasándole el prendedor y el sostén que estaba en el piso, mirando de reojo la espalda donde se veía la larga cabellera de la mujer— ¿Está bien?

—Si —dijo tomando las cosas aún con la puerta entre medio—, y gracias… ¡Los hombres son tan idiotas!

—Discúlpame, pero soy hombre y no me considero idiota —soltó con una leve risa que hizo que Ash frunciera los labios con desagrado.

 _«Idiota es poco_ » pensó.

—Ay no sé —dijo con un tono coqueto—, no te conozco.

—Me llamó Gary Oak, preciosa —le dijo— ¿tú eres?

—Kari —respondió rápidamente, nunca había pensado en un nombre.

—Oh, qué casualidad, nuestros nombres riman, Gary, Kari.

 _«Paciencia Ash, paciencia_ » se dijo una vez más antes de reírse disimuladamente.

—¿Por qué no me muestras tu rostro, pequeña?

—¡Ay no! —se quejó— He llorado mucho y parezco un Politoed enfermo… Además, si eres Gary Oak, me dijeron por ahí que vienes con alguien.

—Ah, sí, con una amiga, nada importante…

 _«¿Nada Importante?»_ quería cerrar la puerta y darle un buen golpe, ¿cómo se atrevía?

—Oh… bueno, si me das tu número, si quieres, te llamó luego de que termine con mi rutina, está bañada y con la cara más bella para conocerte…

—Me gusta la idea —Gary tomó un papel y le entregó su número telefónico—, ahí toma.

Ash tomó el papel que le pasó por debajo de la puerta y refunfuñó para sus adentros al notar que efectivamente era su celular. Estaba tan enojado, tan furioso que quería realmente caerle a golpes como nunca en su vida pensó.

Pero el afortunado castaño nieto del profesor Oak, fue salvado por la campana llamada Misty, que llegó al lugar para llevárselo rápidamente puesto que ambos ya estaban cambiados para su rutina de ejercicios.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Tras darse cuenta que se fueron, se quitó la peluca fastidiado y tomó el bolso una vez más, para quitarse esas ajustadas calzas y cambiarlas por un pantalón azul deportivo. Una vez cambiado, salió del gimnasio como entró con una gorra roja y lentes de sol oscuros.

A la salida del gimnasio buscó su celular y anotó.

 _«¡Gary sigue de pendejo, me dijo que no eres nada importante, que espera que lo llame, me dio su teléfono celular y todo gracias a ese enorme sostén!»_ envió el mensaje a Misty llenó de emojis de enojo.

 _«Gary me dijo que en los casilleros había una joven que le dio lastima y le dio su teléfono por si quería conversar con alguien_ »

 _«¡Mentiroso!»_ respondió indignado.

 _«Ay Ash, tranquilo. Voy a terminar la rutina con Gary e iremos a cenar. ¡Ahí nos vemos!_ »

Ash leyó aquello y no lo podía creer, ¿no era que iban a ir a comer a su casa? ¿No era que iba a pagarle Pizzas, Cerveza y helado por la estupidez gigante que acababa de hacer por ella?

No respondió nada, guardó el móvil y se fue hacia el Ring de Batalla a entrenar como loco.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Serena estaba en el Ring de Batalla entrenando con Delphox frente al Greninja de Ash, tendría una batalla al otro día frente a una joven que aceptaría ir con ella a Kalos, solo si la derrotaba. ¡Y eso iba a hacer!

Cuando acabó su práctica, la chica de cabellos en tono miel, se sorprendió al escuchar los aplausos del dueño del lugar.

—Ash, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Primero, el lugar es mío —le dijo con una sonrisa enorme por el gesto en los ojos de la reina de Kalos— y segundo, es asombroso verte pelear así, luego de que odiaras las batallas de niña.

—Bueno, esto me lo has enseñado tú —le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras regresaba a su zorra de fuego a la pokébola— Además, me desafiaron, no puedo echarme hacia atrás.

—¿Y no quieres practicar conmigo un par de tus acrobacias? —la invitó.

—¿De verdad? —con ambas manos en la pokébola de Delphox, se acercó a Ash emocionada.

—Por supuesto, con la condición que luego cocines para mí —Ash levantó el dedo índice—, puedes hacer lo que tú quieras menos omellete de arroz. ¿Te parece?

—¡Claro!

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Serena estaba lavando la loza que habían ensuciado en la comida, mientras tenía unos poképuff en el horno, toda emocionada por el día que había compartido con Ash. Habían entrenado, lo había animado mientras lo desafiaban y luego en la tarde, él la había invitado a su casa. Ese lugar que había ido en contadas ocasiones y muy precisas, procuraba siempre ir al Ring de Batallas por cualquier cosa que ella necesitaba. Pero esta vez era muy distinto, esta vez él la había invitado _¿Y cómo iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad?_

Se estaba secando las manos para abrir el horno cuando el timbre le hizo girar la manecilla del horno para apagarla y ver quien había llegado. Ash estaba dormido y por la cara de pocos amigos que mantuvo todo el día, sabía que no estaba bien.

La sonrisa de la chica de ojos celestes como el cielo, se esfumó cuando vio a la pelirroja frente a ella con varias bolsas.

—Sé que se me hizo tarde —exclamó Misty al sentir el abrir de la puerta— pero —cuando levantó la mirada, sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los de Serena— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó un tanto molesta.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo —respondió Serena mirándola completamente—. A mí, Ash me invitó. ¿A ti?

—Habíamos quedado en comer juntos.

—Pues Ash nunca me dijo eso, además nosotros ya cenamos, le estaba preparando justo unos Poké Puff para que coma de desayuno, antes de irme —le contó sin dejarla pasar—, Ash está dormido, está cansado y no creo que sea…

—Oh, entiendo —dijo Misty mirándola fijamente, se abrió paso para dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa de centro del living—. Como sea, aquí les dejo todo esto, quizás ustedes lo disfruten más que yo —y tras soltar eso, y tirar prácticamente las bolsas a la mesa, salió de la casa de Ash.

—¿Qué fue eso? —soltó sorprendida, alternando su mirada desde la puerta a las bolsas sucesivamente.

Misty salió de la casa con una rabia que no entendía. _¿Por qué la presencia de Serena con el correr de las semanas se le estaba haciendo tan insoportable? ¿Por qué saber que ella estaba ahí dentro con un Ash dormido no le dejaba la mente en paz?_

 _¿No debería alegrarse si Ash al fin estaba con Serena?_

No estaba para nada contenta, todo lo contrario, quería que Serena desapareciera de la cercanía de Ash lo antes posible. Pero, _¿por qué?_

Cerró los ojos y se pegó en la frente con el puño derecho. La respuesta a aquella pregunta la hizo enojar más de lo que estaba.

Odiándose a sí misma, se encaminó una vez más al gimnasio Pokémon.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

En cuanto Misty se fue, Serena ingresó a la habitación de Ash para despertarlo y preguntarle qué era lo que acababa de presenciar.

—¿Qué Misty vino aquí? —preguntó sentándose en la cama, asustado.

—Sí, trajo una pizza, cervezas y helado. Dijo que acordaron comer juntos. ¿Qué está pasando, Ash? —protestó, cruzándose de brazos— ¿Por qué me invitas a mí, si habías quedado con ella?

—Es que pensé que ella se había olvidado —se dijo acomodándose en la cama—, como está tan metida con lo de Gary.

—¿Misty volvió con Gary? —exclamó sorprendida cubriéndose la boca con la mano derecha— ¿De verdad?

—Sí y no —respondió con un tanto de dudas, las mismas que reflejaba la chica de Kalos frente a él—. Misty está con Gary porque quiere vengarse de la que le hizo, así que está siguiendo un plan que yo le ayudé a planear.

—Oh Ash —protestó la chica al oír eso.

—¡Si, lo sé, soy un idiota no tienes por qué decírmelo! —protestó ocultando la cara en la almohada del coraje que él mismo sentía por toda la situación que vivía.

—¿Y qué va a pasar contigo? —volvió a preguntar esta vez con la voz cargada de preocupación.

—Tengo que esperar —dijo abrazando el almohadón con el que anteriormente cubría su rostro—, pero no sé —suspiró—. Hasta hace unos días podría creer que algo podría pasar, pero ahora, me parece que volvió a engancharse con Gary.

Serena simplemente lo observó, _¿podría Ash ser tan ciego_? Porque la Misty enojada que se fue hace un par de minutos de esa casa no parecía una mujer enamorada de otro, más bien del que se lamentaba por no tenerla.

Resopló con indignación, antes de levantarse de la cama para mirar a Ash una vez más.

—Nos vemos mañana… —le informó dejando al moreno más confundido que antes.

 _¿Qué rayos les pasaba a las mujeres hoy?_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Las siguientes semanas sí que fueron extrañas para Ash Ketchum, Serena pasaba lo justo y necesario por el Ring de Batalla, cada vez que la invitaba a su casa se negaba totalmente; y por el otro lado, Misty se limitaba a estar ahí desde el sábado en la mañana y se iba el domingo en la noche. En ningún momento hablaban de Gary, ni mucho menos de mencionar a Serena. Y aunque ese ambiente era ideal para Ash, sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Hasta que el último fin de semana del mes, ese mes que indicaba el cercano final de Gary Oak, Misty llegó a casa del moreno con helado y con cucharas, no tuvo ni siquiera que preguntar que le pasaba, en cuanto abrió la tapa del helado y comenzó a comer de aquel postre de chocolate, lo soltó.

—Gary me ha dado la fecha para la cena de compromiso —tras decir eso, Ash cerró la puerta que aún estaba abierta y se acercó a ella.

—Es el momento, entonces —susurró.

—Y también me ha dicho que luego del compromiso —no pudo hablar, se llenó la boca de helado y poco le importó que se le congelara hasta el cerebro, eso quería en ese preciso instante.

—¿Qué? —indagó en la mirada de su amiga esperando poder encontrar la respuesta y lo que halló quiso querer ir a golpear a Gary, pero… ¿Cómo no iba a intentarlo si para ese entonces ya deberían estar comprometidos?

La sola idea de imaginarse a Gary tomando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Misty, de cada beso, que en realidad él ansiaba darle… lo llevó a quitarle la cuchara a ésta para llenarla con helado y tragárselo de golpe.

Oh sí, necesitaba enfriar su cerebro y no pensar en nada estúpido.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó sentándose frente a ella— ¿Eh?

Misty que lo miraba extrañada por la reacción de Ash de antes, ahora lo miraba presa de la curiosidad, mas decidió negar con la cabeza.

—Habíamos quedado que le iba a decir la verdad en el momento de la cena —respondió recuperando su cuchara—. Me gustaría ver su cara cuando le suelte todo…

—¿No tienes miedo? —Misty notó la incertidumbre en el rostro de Ash y sonrió de lado, se estiró en el sillón para tomar su mano.

—Estoy bien Ash, muy bien, no solo por el hecho de que Gary no se atrevería hacerme nada porque sabe que le iría muy mal, sino porque… —movió la mano que le tomaba— Sé que tú estás conmigo.

—Siempre —soltó y ambos se quedaron viendo por un par de segundos hasta que cortaron esa conexión para hablar de otras cosas.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

La mañana del día D, había sido demasiado ocupada para Ash quien había tenido cerca de tres duelos, uno tras otro y ningún Símbolo entregado, estaba muy feliz e iba por su tercera victoria seguida cuando la voz de Serena lo distrajo del campo de batalla.

—¡Cómo es posible que seas así, Ash! —le gritoneó furiosa, Ash no sabía si mirar el campo de batalla o mirar como la reina de Kalos quería entrar al campo y hacerlo picadillo. No entendía la razón pero odiaba que lo interrumpieran durante sus batallas.

Y menos después de que Serena le gritó un par de cositas más y su Gliscor fue alcanzado por la ventisca de Nidoqueen quedando completamente congelado. Seguido por un Hiperrayo que acabó con toda su energía.

Miró furioso a Serena, pero ésta lo mirada de igual forma. Se acercó al retador para entregarle el Símbolo de la Determinación y tras despedirse, se acercó a su amiga que no había dejado de mirarlo con ira.

—¡Como no te das cuenta que estoy en una batalla Pokémon! —le gritó, pero la chica que usualmente se hubiera disculpado avergonzada, no estaba en ese momento.

—¡¿Y tú cómo te atreves a poner una batalla Pokémon por encima de que la mujer que amas está por comprometerse con alguien que la engañó?! —el contraataque de ésta lo sorprendió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —soltó dejando aún más perpleja a Serena.

—¿Lo sabías? —tras la afirmación de Ash, Serena movió las manos sin saber qué hacer con ellas— ¡Pero Ash, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo?! —exclamó— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hicieron? —el As de Frontera se quedó en silencio sin decir nada, Serena en ese momento comprendió algo que le hizo abrir mucho sus ojos celestes— ¡Dime que todo esto no es parte de la venganza a Gary! ¡Dime que no te estás prestando para algo tan bajo!

—Lo siento, Serena —le respondió con una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa—, Misty me pidió ayuda y yo no le pude decir que no… Tú sabes lo que yo siento por ella —aquella confesión le dolió, mucho, pero no iba a dejar que sus propios sentimientos bloquearan su juicio ahora.

—¿Y ella lo sabe? ¿Es por eso que está haciendo esto?

—Misty no sabe nada, ella cree que la ayudo porque somos amigos —Y aquella frase hizo que la oriunda de Kalos mirara una vez más a Ash y saliera de ahí— ¡Serena, ¿A dónde vas?!

—¡Eso no te importa! —le respondió y aunque quiso salir tras ella, la llegada de otro retador, le imposibilitó la salida.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Misty estaba en el gimnasio Pokémon esperando por el taxi que la llevaría a ciudad Verde, estaba nerviosa y torcía entre sus manos el chal del vestido verde que llevaba puesto para la cena. En cuanto el vehículo se detuvo frente al gimnasio, salió hacia la entrada pero se quedó sorprendida cuando vio a Serena bajar del automóvil.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, por lo que ésta la miró completamente.

—Me enteré la buena noticia, quería ser la primera en felicitarte —dijo abriendo los brazos como si fuera a abrazarla— por tu pronto matrimonio.

—Serena… —susurró al notar el ligero toque de sarcasmo en sus palabras— ¿Qué quieres? —en eso vio entrar el otro automóvil al lugar, ese sí era su taxi.

—Sabes que estoy enamorada de Ash, ¿verdad? —le dijo por lo que Misty movió la cabeza con molestia—. Siento esto desde que era una niña y por eso creo que tengo el derecho de preguntarte esto.

—¿Qué Serena, estoy apurada, dime? —le dijo acercándose al auto.

—¿Y tú? —soltó dejándola paralizada.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Y tú que sientes por Ash?

Misty la miró, la pregunta de Serena la hizo pasar por muchas emociones pero sin embargo, decidió no responderle y acercarse al Taxi.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

La pelirroja bajó del auto en ciudad Verde cerca de las ocho de la noche, se acomodó la falda acampanada del vestido e ingresó al restaurante donde Gary la esperaba, cada paso que daba, era un paso más hacia la culminación de su venganza.

Y ahí estaba él, Gary Oak vestido de perfecta etiqueta con una sonrisa y una rosa blanca en sus manos.

—Estás hermosa —le dijo entregándole la rosa, ésta la recibió para llevarla hacia su nariz con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —respondió tomando asiento.

—Simplemente haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ti —Gary se sentó y pidió que el mozo trajera su orden—. Empezaremos con la comida, y luego hablamos de lo importante, ¿te parece?

—Me parece.

Estuvieron toda la velada conversando de la vida, de sus vidas, de sus trabajos y proyectos.

Misty observó a Gary pensante.

Él no era una mala persona, al contrario, había sido complaciente, paciente y cariñoso con ella todo ese tiempo. El punto que tenía en contra era el tema del egocentrismo que lo caracterizaba. Entonces se encontró pensando en que hubiera pasado si realmente ella se hubiera casado con él en aquel entonces, _¿qué hubiera pasado con su gimnasio? ¿Qué hubiera sido de sus vidas si en algún momento ella le decía que no? ¿Iría corriendo a buscar a otra que la reemplace? ¿O es que realmente estaba enamorada de ella lo suficiente para estar juntos pese a todo?_

Esa era una gran duda, una duda que sentía y ya no estaba dispuesta a mantener. Miró a Gary que hablaba con el Mozo, seguramente pidiendo una Champagne para brindar por el nuevo inicio pero ella había llegado a una resolución. No la misma resolución de hace semanas atrás pero resolución al fin y al cabo.

—Gary —le dijo observándolo fijamente, éste sonrió de lado y la miró colocando el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

—Dime, preciosa…

—Antes de que me preguntes nada, necesito hablar seriamente contigo.

—¿Pasa algo? —la seguridad de su rostro cambió por un semblante de preocupación.

—Sí, pasa algo y tienes que saberlo.


	5. Paso 5

_**Primera publicación: 20 de Diciembre 2015**_

 _ **Resubido: 15 de Agosto 2018**_

 _ **Palabras: 3301**_

" _A veces simplemente nos negamos a ver la realidad frente a nosotros"_

 **Lo Que No Ves**

 **V**

" **Paso 5** : Ayúdala a Ver Lo Que No Ve"

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Ese momento tenso que ninguna de las dos esperaba tener, se había presentado. Serena había repasado miles de veces lo que haría en cuanto estuviera frente a Misty, tenía que hacer algo porque si esperaba que Ash se moviera, nada sucedería. Le estaba partiendo el alma aquello, pero tenía que ver por su felicidad, y si esa felicidad estaba al lado de Misty, lo ayudaría a conseguirla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la líder de gimnasio en cuanto la vio bajar del auto, por lo que ésta la miró completamente.

—Me enteré la buena noticia, quería ser la primera en felicitarte —dijo abriendo los brazos como si fuera a abrazarla— por tu pronto matrimonio.

—Serena… —susurró al notar el ligero toque de sarcasmo en sus palabras— ¿Qué quieres? —en eso vio entrar el otro automóvil al lugar, ese sí era su taxi.

—Sabes que estoy enamorada de Ash, ¿verdad? —le dijo por lo que Misty movió la cabeza con molestia—. Siento esto desde que era una niña y por eso creo que tengo el derecho de preguntarte esto.

—¿Qué, Serena, estoy apurada, dime? —le dijo acercándose al auto.

—¿Y tú? —soltó dejándola paralizada.

—¿Yo, qué?

—¿Y tú, qué sientes por Ash?

Misty la miró, la pregunta de Serena la hizo pasar por muchas emociones, pero, decidió no responderle y acercarse al Taxi.

—¡Oye no he terminado contigo! —le exigió, cerrándole la puerta del taxi.

—¿Qué te pasa? —gruñó Misty tratando de no golpearla por su atrevimiento.

—¿Qué sientes tú por Ash? Aun no me lo has respondido.

—Eso no te interesa —dijo haciendo amague de entrar al Taxi pero Serena volvió a cerrarle la puerta.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Misty, pensé que eras más inteligente! —suspiró resignada, apretándose dos mechones de cabello— ¿Por qué crees que Ash ha hecho todo lo que ha hecho contigo? —la pelirroja solo la miró, dejando de lado el taxi— ¿Tan mala observadora eres? ¿De verdad creer que él y yo estaríamos solteros si es que nos quisiéramos? ¿Puedes ser tan tonta?

—¡Oye! —volvió a exclamar enojadísima.

—¡Oye, tú! —Serena la señaló— Me odio por tener que decirte esto, tanto que ni me reconozco en este segundo, pero Ash no está enamorado de mí.

—¿Ah no? —Misty acomodó el chal del vestido confundida.

—Ash está enamorado de ti, ¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta?

—¿De mí? —susurró, presa del shock que sentía en esos momentos.

—Sí, de ti —Serena, resopló una vez más—. Haz las cosas bien, y no lo hieras más, por favor —y tras eso, volvió a subirse al taxi que la trajo y se fue.

Misty observó el auto marcharse antes de subir ella al suyo. Dio la dirección a donde tenía que ir y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana todo el trayecto con las palabras de Serena rondando por su cabeza

 _«Ash está enamorado de ti»_

 _¿Sería verdad? ¿De verdad había estado tan ciega de no darse cuenta de que era a ella a quien Ash quería?_

—Soy de lo peor —susurró cerrando los ojos con pena y con rabia de haber actuado de esa forma con Ash. Por no ver ninguna de las señales que habían pasado por delante de sus ojos— ¿Cómo no lo vi? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

 _«¿Qué sientes tú por Ash?»_

Aquella pregunta realizada por serena le dio un dolor en el pecho, se apoyó contra el respaldo del asiento y se golpeó sutilmente con el puño el centro del pecho.

—Que siento por Ash… —volvió a susurrarse y suspiró— ¿Qué tipo de cariño es el que siento por ti, Ash? ¿Cuál?

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Gary estaba con cara expectante, no entendía la seriedad de Misty y aunque quiso apaciguarla con una broma, no funcionó.

—Supongo que esto es serio de verdad —dijo acomodándose incomodo en su silla— ¿Qué sucede?

—Siendo sincera contigo —empezó sin mirarlo—, desde el momento que te vi con Liz en la presentación del hotel de Ciudad Celeste, he decidido vengarme de ti —soltó mirándolo, ambas miradas verdes se cruzaron causando mucha sorpresa en la masculina.

—¿Tú?

—Estaba furiosa, muchísimo, quería vengarme por lo que habías hecho y Ash decidió ayudarme con ella.

—¿Ash? —Gary, se movió nuevamente en la silla, sin saber en qué posición ponerse— ¿Ash te ayudó?

—Pero —continuó ignorándolo—, mientras me ayudaba y más me juntaba con él, disque para planificar cosas, me encontré, de pronto, en una situación con él que nunca había vivido antes —cerró los ojos y corrió la mirada hacia su copa— Ash es mi mejor amigo y nunca me había dado cuenta de lo que había entre nosotros, de que lo que él sentía por mí, iba más allá de una amistad de antaño.

—¿De verdad no te habías dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Ash? —Gary se rio bastante sarcástico por aquellas palabras— ¡Eso lo sabría hasta el ser más despistado de Kanto! —volvió a reírse.

—Pues por estar ocupada en ti y en vengarme, todo eso pasó desapercibido para mí —se defendió volviéndolo a mirar—. Estaba a punto de aceptar el anillo que me ibas a poner esta noche en mi dedo anular y luego dejarte abandonado, para que sintieras un poco de lo que yo sentí esa noche en cuanto te vi con otra, en esa noche en que Ash fue a recogerme de madrugada y empezó todo esto —corrió la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie—. No sé si soy o no la chica ideal para Ash, pero como lo amo, me encargaré de ser para él, lo que nunca en mi vida seré para ti —se puso de pie y se corrió para salir de la mesa cuando volteó una vez más para mirar a Gary que aún no le había sido procesada la información en la cabeza—. Ah, Gary, un último consejo por los meses que compartimos juntos, si vas a estar con otra mujer, trata de ser leal… Si no sabes qué es eso, búscala en el diccionario, quizás te hace falta aprenderla…

Y tras eso, salió del restaurante a pasos apurados, paró un taxi y se puso de camino a ciudad Celeste una vez más, con el corazón agitado, al fin había tenido la respuesta que necesitaba.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Ash Ketchum estaba frente a su computadora mirándola moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados sumamente confundido. Se cruzó de brazos sin entender porque Serena le había enviado ese mail, informándole que se volvía a Kalos por asuntos de la Productora de las Performance. Ash rascó su frente tratando de entender las últimas palabras del mismo.

 _«El llamado de Aria llegó justo a tiempo, después de lo que hice, no sé si querrás volver a verme por un tiempo»_

 _¿Qué había hecho Serena? ¿Qué sería capaz para que lo dejara, así como si nada después de tanto tiempo?_

Y en eso, la sorpresa y el asombro empezó a abrirles los ojos… No sería capaz de… ¿verdad? Se preguntó, preocupado, levantándose de la silla ya que el timbre empezó a sonar. Aun mirando hacia la computadora, se acercó a la puerta, corrió los ojos hacia el visor de la puerta y quedó todavía más sorprendido.

—Misty —dijo al abrir la puerta— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —la observó de pies a cabeza, por la ropa venía de verse con Gary seguramente.

—Lo terminé, Ash… —le dijo ingresando a la casa para dejarse caer en el sillón—. Terminé todo con Gary pero no pude vengarme de él.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó cerrando la puerta para sentarse frente a ella.

—Cuando lo tuve ahí —le indicó con la mano extendida frente a ella—, frente a mí, tan dispuesto a convertirse en mi esposo, después de lo que me había hecho, pensé muy seriamente lo que estaba haciendo… —convirtió la mano en un puño y se lo acercó al rostro con los ojos cerrados—. Y me di cuenta que no podía hacerle eso a él…

—¿Es por lo que sientes por él? —la pregunta salió casi estrangulada de la boca de Ash, Misty lo miró moviendo un poco su cabeza. Todo era tan claro para ella ahora.

—Sí y no —respondió.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues no podía hacerle eso a él, no podía pagarle con la misma moneda —negó con la cabeza—, creo que soy mucho mejor persona que él para rebajarme a ese nivel. Y preferí tomar todo eso que alguna vez creí sentir por él y dejarlo de manera limpia.

—Misty…

—Gary no es una persona que podré evitar toda mi vida —dijo moviendo los hombros—, está en nuestro círculo, vive en pueblo Paleta y, además, no quiero ser yo la que no pueda mirarlo en esos momentos. No quiero ser yo la que corra la mirada, porque no puede sostenérsela al otro… Fue Gary el que falló… él debería ser capaz de no mirarme…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose sin saber que más decir.

—¿Quieres algo para tomar? —le preguntó Ash poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué tal tu súper café? —respondió con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —Ash se retiró a preparar el café, mientras la pelirroja observaba a sus alrededores sacándose el chal— ¿Y entonces? —volvió a interrogar.

—Entonces le dije la verdad, le dije que estuve con él estos dos meses solo por venganza, que nunca tuve la intención de volver para casarme.

—¿Y él que hizo? —se acercó a ella con la taza con el café para batir.

—Pues al principio, actuó tan genial como siempre —ante aquello Ash empezó a batir el café con un tanto de rabia—, pero luego, creo que le costaba procesar todo lo que había dicho, sobre todo cuando le dije que me había dado cuenta de que amo a otra persona. Solo sé escuchó un «qué» antes del choque de la taza de Ash contra el piso y el ruido de los cristales al romperse— ¡Ash! —Misty se levantó hacia él, que ya juntaba los pedazos en los que se partió la taza de vidrio que Ash estaba usando para el batido.

—Tranquila, yo puedo —le dijo corriendo las manos de la chica antes de que ésta se lastimara—, déjame a mí —sin siquiera mirarla, terminó de juntar los pedazos grandes, para luego, buscar una aspiradora manual para levantar todo los fragmentos pequeños de cristales que se desparramaron por el suelo.

Misty se lo quedó mirando preocupada. Ash no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio hasta que puso el café frente a la chica y se volvió a sentar, no la miró por lo que ella decidió volver a hablar.

—¿Pasa algo? —tomó el café y esperó la respuesta que tardó varios segundos en llegar.

—No, nada, es que hoy ha sido un día difícil —se defendió, cruzándose de brazos—. Tuve varias batallas en el Ring de Batallas, y encima peleé fuerte con Serena, cosa que nunca en nuestras vidas habíamos hecho —hizo una mueca que a Misty la incomodó muchísimo—, y no sé qué le pasó ahora y terminó yéndose a Kalos diciéndome que es lo mejor porque no le voy a perdonar lo que hizo —la líder de gimnasio se acomodó bebiendo de su café. Ella estaba segura que sabía porque la Reina de Kalos le había dicho eso a Ash— ¡Ay no sé, no quiero pensar! —Misty terminó su café y se levantó para sentarse a su lado— ¿Qué?

—Ash, escucha… —le tomó ambas manos dejándolo aún más desconcertado—, lo que hizo Serena no es tan malo…

—¿Tú sabes lo que hizo? —y ante la afirmación de Misty con la cabeza, Ash se dio cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas—. Ella fue a verte, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, fue a verme antes de irme a encontrar con Gary —Ash quiso soltarse del amarre de Misty pero ella le afirmó las manos más fuerte—. Me hizo ver lo que no veía…

—Misty…

—Dímelo tú, Ash… —le pidió moviendo con sus manos las de él—. Anda, necesito escuchar de tus labios que es lo que no ví todo este tiempo.

—Lo que no ves… —Ash miró las manos y luego a ella— y quiero que sepas, es que yo… —cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de verla una vez más—. Es que yo Misty… yo —el apretón que sintió en sus manos lo hizo terminar de juntar el valor—. Misty, estoy —se soltó para ahora él, tomarle las manos a ella y elevarlas un poco— enamorado de ti —al fin lo había podido decir, al fin había podido soltarle aquellas palabras a su mejor amiga, le soltó las manos al ver que ésta estaba perdida en sus pensamientos—. Cuando me di cuenta que sentía esto por ti, no sabía bien que hacer o cómo actuar, así que empecé por lo básico. Tenerte cerca…

—Entonces… —Misty impresionada empezó a darse cuenta en que momento había iniciado su ceguera.

—El mejor pretexto era que aceptara de una vez por todas el puesto que Scott me dio hace años atrás, estaba tan contento que incluso aceptó cambiar el punto de Batalla en Ciudad Verde a ciudad Celeste —sonrió de lado—. Y con Noland, tuve que contarle mi acto de chiquillo enamorado para que aceptara cambiarme la ciudad.

—Vaya…

—Pero mientras estaba con mis trámites, tú empezaste a salir con Gary y pues… —hizo una mueca con sus labios.

—Serena llegó para ayudarte con tu mudanza y esas cosas…

—Sí, aunque ella se arrendaba una cabaña cerca del Ring de Batallas —respondió—. Creo que ella desde el primer momento supo que eras tú, la chica que me gustaba.

—Debió ser duro para ella —se lamentó Misty.

—Creo que la entiendo bien —Ash tomó el café que aún no había probado y se lo tomó todo—, la sensación que tenía al verte con Gary, no era muy linda.

—Lo siento tanto, Ash, yo… —movió el hombro derecho—, supongo que me dejé llevar por todas esas cosas que mis hermanas decían que nos merecíamos. El chico lindo, atento, de buena posición que nos lleve al cine, que pague todo… No sé… —ahora movió los dos hombros—. Quizás a la larga como que me terminó ganando por cansancio, me vi acostumbrada a él… que no vi más allá de mi metro cuadrado.

—Bueno, por eso es que yo empecé a decirte que cualquier cosa me llamaras, que yo te iba a proteger…

—Oh, Ash, de verdad, lo siento, yo… —al escuchar esto una vez más, Ash suspiró resignado.

—No lo sientas, por favor —le pidió—. Todo lo que hice, lo hice a conciencia mía, porque yo lo quería y así sentía. No lo hice con otra intención más de la de ayudarte y tampoco espero que ahora me correspondas y menos si estás enamorada de otro —terminó su frase soltando el aire de la nariz.

—No si ya me decía yo que no puedo ser más ingenua que tú —declaró con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza, pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios— Ash escúchame, cuando Serena fue a verme hoy, me hizo una pregunta que no entendí hasta que empecé a recapitular todo lo que había pasado anteriormente. Desde el momento en que apareciste esa madrugada para protegerme de Gary, hemos estado muy juntos, pasamos fines de semanas enteros encerrados aquí, viendo películas, cocinando, comiendo e incluso hasta saliendo al cine un par de ocasiones, y de repente, empezó a molestarme horrores que hablaras de Serena o el saber que ella te visitaba sin estar yo presente y el solo imaginar que tú la querías a ella, me irritaba, fastidiaba y no entendía por qué… —movió las manos como si tratara de meter todos sus pensamientos en una bola—. Incluso cuando estaba con Gary, lo único que hacía era hablarle de ti…

—¿Qué te preguntó Serena? —curioso se acercó un poco más a ella, tanto que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Qué sentía por ti —contestó, y al hacerlo, quedó su rostro aún más apegado al de Ash— Ash…

—¿Y qué —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada— es lo que sientes por mí, Misty? —toda aquella palabrería seguido por el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas, lo hizo sentirse tranquilo y seguro por primera vez en todo el día.

—Pues verás, quisiera antes que nada pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó, por estar vengándome de él, usándote a ti, desconociendo tus sentimientos. En este momento, me dio mucha rabia por haberte hecho pasar por todas esas cosas durante estos meses, deberías odiarme por… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar, Ash la tomó del rostro y selló sus labios con un beso— Ash…

—¡Ya dime de una vez que me quieres! —le exigió, aun sosteniéndola del rostro.

—Te quiero —dijo a lo que Ash sonrió.

—Perfecto, eso es suficiente para mí —y volvió a acercarse a ella, para volver a besarla.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—¡Ash! —la voz de la chica hizo que el Cerebro de Batallas se sobresaltara en su asiento.

—¿Qué, Misty? —preguntó poniéndose de pie.

—¿No viste donde dejé el otro aro de estos? —le preguntó, enseñándole el pendiente en forma de gota verde.

—No sé, Misty —respondió, cruzándose de brazos—. Habría que buscarlo.

—Es que no sé si lo dejé aquí o en el gimnasio y quería usarlo para la comida con tu mamá —protestó.

—¿Y por qué no acabas de una vez con tu jueguito y terminas de mudarte a mi casa? —le dijo sonriendo de lado, con un movimiento de la mano derecha— Dejarías de perder las cosas…

—¡Ash no me estoy mudando a tu casa! —respondió frunciendo los labios, Ash negó con la cabeza y fue hacia su habitación donde ya había clara presencia de la chica.

—Mi habitación no dice lo mismo —se acercó a la cama y empezó a buscar en el cajón que estaba del lado derecho de ésta, buscó hasta que terminó encontrando el otro pendiente—. Mira, aquí está.

—¡Oh, gracias, cariño! —Misty lo tomó dándole un pequeño beso antes de colocarse el otro aro.

—Y lo dijo en serio, Misty —continuó acomodándose en la cama para observar a su compañera completamente. Llevaba un pantalón ajustado en color negro y una blusa verde oliva—, ¿qué te falta traer? —le preguntó con una sonrisa bastante irónica— ¿Un bolsito de mano?

Misty lo miró en silencio y luego observó a su alrededor, quizás su novio no estaba mintiendo en ese aspecto…

—Me falta una maleta chica —respondió con un movimiento de cejas que hizo que tanto ella como Ash terminaran riéndose. El muchacho se puso de pie y la tomó por la cintura.

—El Profesor Oak fue a verme hoy al Ring de Batallas, me dijo que Gary lleva estos últimos seis meses saliendo con una chica de Azafrán y les va bastante bien —le contó.

—Vaya…

—¿Celosa? —la interrogó.

—Para nada…

—El Profesor me dijo que se ve bien la chica, aunque le hubiera gustado mucho que fueras tú realmente su nieta política —Misty lo miró confundida cuando amplió la sonrisa como si fuera Bannete—. Por supuesto que le dejé más que claro, que tú eres mía.

—Ay Ash, ¿Cómo tan posesivo? —protestó tratando de escapar del abrazo de éste pero no se dejó.

—¿Cómo no serlo? Me tomó mucho tiempo salir de la Friendzone —se lamentó acomodando el cuerpo de Misty mejor entre sus brazos—. Así que ahora que logré salir, tú no te escaparas…

—Friendzone —Misty se rió de aquella palabra— Que tonteras dices…

—Misty, Gracias.

—¿Por qué las gracias?

—Por ver lo que no veías, por verme a mí a pesar de todo…


End file.
